United Sangheili Federation
=Introduction= The Covenant Neutralists are a group of non-religious Sangheili and Lekgolo. They disagreed with the ways and religion of the old Covenant. They also found their race harshly underestimated by the prophets and thought of the prophets as weak and unfair, as they need another race to do their dirty work and then be their body guards. Therefore, based on this decision, a minority of the Covenant migrated to a distant planet called Keonsay. Unlike the old Covenant they are not imitative, but quite the opposite, as they decided that using other useful technology would develop theit military far faster than it would if they stuck to the normal Forrunner technology. As of this Covenantal breakthrough the CNE have already started a major project called the Orion I project, which enhances the CN's military far beond that of any others. They then grew their military, over ten years, and have only recently started to pose as a threat to the Covenant Loyalists. The Covenant Separatists and the UNSC, however, have no issue with the uprising of another Covenant group, as they appose no actual threat to them, but are keeping a close eye on their military action. The Separatists and the UNSC are working on an alliance with the Neutralists but the religion and economy issues are holding this action back. The Neutralists hope to set aside their differences with the Loyalists but at the moment it isn’t very stable between the two factions. The CNE also wanted to show their individuality in more than just colours. Elites in the old Covenant had ”ee” on the end of their name and so Elites, and this time Hunters, of the CNE have a universal suffix on their surname. Males use “ay” and females use “oy”. This distinguishes them from the old covenant and from both of the genders. Elites in the CNE do not have "'" before their surname either and Hunters still bare the same middle name as their partner. =Background= The CN formed in 2540 but only started to militarize their culture and settle fully into their home world, Keonsay, until 2543. 85% of the CN’s population were working in the military but now their military action has decelerated in development, only 45% of the CN population is military working. Their home world Keonsay is in the Delta Kanteon system, which is located right on the tip of the Orion arm, in the Milky Way galaxy, and therefore in the blast radius of the Halo rings. The CN are aware of this and at the moment they are in the execution stage of a classified project run by the CNMIA, to seek out the co-ordinates of the other five halos (they are already aware of installation 04 and 05 as they sent undercover elites to work for the Covenant, however they were unsuccessful in getting onboard a CL or CS ship during the battle of Earth. The Ark, however, is completely oblivious to them at this time). Keonsay is like Earth, a similar size, atmosphere and land features (deserts, seas and jungles), however its seas contain slight, un-harmful, amounts Keonite salt and quite a lot of the air and rock is Keonite based too. Despite this atmosphere it is still possible to live on Keonsay, but it takes months for a organic body to get used to it. Their actual planet is in a dual planetary system with Keonlex, a slightly larger than earth sized planet, which is covered in Keonite rock, plasma and ice. Keonite itself is one of the strangest substances ever seen by any sentient being. It rapidly grows back but unfortunately has an extremely high radiation signature. The harsh atmosphere on Keonlex is unsuitable for most forms of life, not necessarily because of the polluted Keon-oxide air, but because of the extreme radiation given from Keonite. Despite this, the CN have found ways of mining Keonite successfully, with out nuclear chain reactions, and have harnessed its potential and used it from construction machinery fuel, to battlefield hardware. Keonite’s, natural and versatile, nature makes it possible for it to be used for almost anything; however a lot of its power and strength is lost during the process of denuclearizing the substance. The fact that the CN chose this planet was because of the ever-growing supply of Keonite. This was believed to be an excellent starting point of a great empire. Their beliefs lived up to their estimations and now the CN is the fastest developing empire/union in the galaxy. =Government= The CN government is run strictly on the Neutral Aliance Treaty, which upholds the laws and military of the CN empire. The CN government also runs the CN’s prime industries, military, society, education, health care and the alliances between itself and other inter-galactic nations/empires. To do this the CN has an extremely capable and strong supreme council and to the lead this is one of the strongest, mentally and physically, Elites ever known, Supreme Councillor Galax Solaray. The military has an enormous effect on the CN empire as it affects the inflation rates, trading, population and many more factors, which surprisingly have nothing to do with the CN military itself. The reason why is because the whole empire is Militarised, and the it was a minority from another military, which founded this empire. This is big risk to take with such a small and young empire but despite the dangers, the CN have secured a strong hold on the empire's ecanomy, society and military. =Military= Introduction The CN military is the foundation of the CNE. As two small fleets liberated themselves from the old Covenant they set up the foundations of the CNE, which of course was military based. From just one fleet master, Theoz Fradelay, along side with other elites, the CNE was born. It colonised other worlds therefore making it a militarised empire, which developed at an alarming rate. Surprisingly other Elites and Hunters joined their fleets and when the two fleets became too big and Keonsay was established as their new home world, a new fleet was formed called the Keonsay Guardians. About a year after the CNE was truly established, the Supreme Council sub-divided into many smaller organizations. Military command was one of the prime sub divisions, along side High command and Colonial command. The military of the CNE grew far faster than anticipated with new hardware being built to satisfy the growth of the CN’s population. Then it all calmed down by the tenth year of the CNE and they are still steadily producing many amounts of military hardware but no where near the amount that they used to. Despite this decrease in speed of the CN’s development, it is still the fastest growing nation in the galaxy and its not looking to change for a long time. Military Hardware The CNE have a lot of military hardware, which has been modified, advanced and specifically made to do a certain, mabye small but, important job for the CNE Military command. Here is all of the military hardware used to support the CNE. CN Vehicles CN Turrets CN Weapons Colonies and their Fleets *Glorious Foundations **Sweet Apocalypse **Cleansing Truth **Keonsay Gaurdians *Uprising Genesis **Galactic Strike **Sapphire Abyss **Neon Celsius *Colony Masters: **Triuph Solaray (GF and SW) **Gakloff Varannay (UG and GS) *Fleet Masters: **Nazkall Hurafoy (CT) **Xanamee Kantray (KG) **Anno Drioshay (SA) **Vara Baslakoy (NC) Ranking system Hunters Hunters are the minority, of the CNE. Even though they are thought to be lower in rank than Elites, Hunters have had their stranght and intellegence rewarded in the CNE as they have ranks. They may not be as vercitile in different military areas, as Elite are, but despite this they compensate for being extremely strong fighters. *'CN Hunter Army Ramks' *'CN Hunter Special Operations Ranks' Elites As there are different sectors of the CN military, Elites can branch away from the army as soon as they reach a Major. At the rank of Major they can become Maintenance or Engineer Elites, on board a ship and work their way up the CN Elite Air Force Ranks, or they can join the special operation sector and become a Stealth Elite, then work their way up the CN Elite Secial Operations Ranks. At the rank of Ultra an Elite can become a Pilot or a Special Ops Elite. *'CN Elite Army Ranks' *'CN Elite Special Operations Ranks' *'CN Elite Air Force Ranks' *'CN Elite Navy Ranks' =CNE Organizational Structure= *'Supreme Council' **'High command' ***'CNE Socialist Council' ***'CNE Colonist Ambassador’s Council' ***'CNE Foreign Alliance Council' ***'CNE Industry Council' **'Military command' ***'CN Military intelligence Agency' ***'CN Fleet command' ****'CNFC Council' ****'CNFC Engineering command' ****'CNFC Central Control' *****'CNFCCC Weapons Development' *****'CNFCCC Ship Development' ****'CNFC Training command' ***'CN Army command' ****'CNAC Council' ****'CNAC Central Control' *****'CNACCC Weapons Development' *****'CNACCC Vehicular Development' *****'CNACCC Armour Development' ****'CNAC Engineering command' ****'CNAC Medical command' ****'CNAC Marine corps' *****'CNACMC Central Control' *****'CNACMC Honour guard command' *****'CNACMC Barrack command' *****'CNACMC OTSI command' ****'CNAC Special Warfare' *****'CNACSW Special operations' ******'CNACSWSO Central Control' ******'CNACSWSO Stealth ops' *****'CNACSW Intelligence command' ******'CNACSWSOIC Project Orion I' ***'CN Air Force command' ****'CNAFC Council' ****'CNAFC Central Control' *****'CNAFCCC Weapons Development' *****'CNAFCCC Vehicular Development' *****'CNAFCCC Avionics Development' ****'CNAFC Engineering command' ****'CNAFC Medical command' ****'CNAFC Flight command' *****'CNAFCMC Central Control' *****'CNAFCMC Training command' *****'CNAFCMC STSI command' ****'CNAFC Special Warfare' *****'CNAFCSW Special operations' ******'CNAFCSWSO Central Control' ******'CNAFCSWSO Stealth ops' *****'CNAFCSW Intelligence command' ***'CN Navy command' ****'CNNC Council' ****'CNNC Central Control' *****'CNNCCC Weapons Development' *****'CNNCCC Vehicular Development' *****'CNNCCC Aquatics Development' ****'CNNC Engineering command' ****'CNNC Medical command' ****'CNNC Aquatic Warfare command' *****'CNNCAWC Central Control' *****'CNNCAWC Training command' *****'CNNCAWC UWCI command' ****'CNNC Special Aquatic Warfare' *****'CNNCSAW Special operations' ******'CNNCSAWSO Central Control' ******'CNNCSAWSO Stealth ops' *****'CNNCSAW Intelligence command' **'Colonial command' ***'CNCC Central Control' ***'CNCC Trade Department' ****'CNCCTD Standards Office' ****'CNCCTD CNE Inter-galatic Mailing Service' =Alliances= During the covenant civil war a minority of Covenant Seperatists disagreed with the allaince of Humans and upon this they created the Imperial Elite Empire. From this the Age of First Unity was formed and because of the IEE's "prophet rejecting" ways the CNE were happy to oblige and therefore create an alliance. However the CNE are still worried with the allaince between the IEE and themselves as the IEE do not like the Humans and this therefore slightly contradicts the CN's neutral ways. Despite this they are still allied with the IEE but under the condition of peace between Humans and the IEE. =Eras and their battles= The CNE, as it a young empire, has not really been through many significant events, those of which it has gone through were some of the harshest battles even seen to the CNE, including the Battle of Nebular Apocalypse, which was the greatest battle ever fought by the CNE. *Age of Liberation: **Battle of the First Jump **Battle of Liberation *Age of Uprising: **Battle of Destiny **Siege of Neon Celsius **Battle of Sycane **Battle of Nebular Apocalypse *Age of First Unity: **Battle of Mercy